It's not always dangerous
by InnactiveMotivationlessButton
Summary: Finn? Holley? Crushing? IMPOSSIBLE! Or so you think. Even though Finn says friendships are dangerous, but who's to say a little TLC wouldn't hurt? Watch as he and Holley embark on a mission to stop a criminal in need of a little love.
1. Folley or bust

It was pitch black outside. It was raining. Rain, a wet liquid. This liquid was cold. Unlike the cup of coffee Finn was enjoying inside. He sat on his couch with his blue pajamas on. One thing, or person was on his mind. Holley. A young successful lady who was the best in business. A spy extraordinary to all the others he worked with. Cunning, smart, curvy, (GIRLS THAT AREN'T CURVY ARE BEAUTIFUL TOO!) beautiful, and not just by Finn's measures either. She made quite a few heads turn with her stunning gorgeous green eyes. Her brown locks fell to her mid back and her lips were soft to the touch. And not to mention she had the brains to match. She could outsmart even the toughest villains, but, she hadn't noticed one thing.  
Finn had a crush on her  
And it wasn't some small crush either. I'm talking if she was with anyone else he would cry, kind of crush. He sighed softly to himself, "another mission accomplished, another mission she hasn't noticed. She probably never will." He held his face in his hands. He never knew love could make him feel like this. Every time he saw her with another man, he got jealous. Like, crazy jealous. It made him way more over protective. He typically didn't let her go anywhere alone. It also made him seem way more uptight. And Finn? He didn't do uptight. He actually hated to be uptight. Serious? Yes, seriousness was needed while he was on these missions. But, it did make him way more funny. Always on knowing what jokes to crack and when. It made him more understanding. He was always cautious of hurting Holley's feelings. But anyways, his phone started ringing. And you know what it was? The James Bond theme song.

Yep.

He picked up his phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?"  
"Finn!" It was Holley on the other line and she was utterly terrified. "Finn! We have another mission!"  
"Really? So soon after the last one?"  
"Yes! I'm sending you the files now onto your CHROME laptop, it's not the sudden mission, but it's the criminal!"  
"Holley, you're overreacting," Finn tried to reassure her.  
"NO IM NOT!" Holley started to cry.  
"Holley, I'll check it out, but you have to stop crying."  
Holley sniffed and Finn opened the file on his laptop.

Maceon Imallion

Age 32  
Gender: male  
Wanted for following  
Sexual assault  
Mass Murder  
Inciting Riot  
Attempted Murder  
Rape  
Stealing government files  
Attempt to corrupt the system  
Forgery  
Theft  
Second degree murder  
Attempted rape

Finn's eyes widened as he started to read more.

Imallion started his criminal life around the age of 14, right before Maca Imallion passed away after being stabbed and shot. At 14 he started drugs and selling them. At age 15 he was tried and released for accused rape. After that he hid out for a few years and showed his face again as he started to go through with some of his schemes. This was age 18, and had been dormant for 12 years. He has been reckless with his crimes lately.

Finn stopped reading now, and sighed.  
"you see what I saw?" Holley asked petrified. "Finn, he's been hurting the people who look like his mom and her killer!" Finn clicked on the file and he frowned as he saw what Maca looked like.

She looked awkwardly like Holley, like, spitting image close. And her killer... This was awkward for him... but they looked only slightly similar.

"Holley this is strange." Finn sighed. Holley's panic was intensified. She was utterly terrified of being killed on a mission. But that wasn't her real fear. Her real fear, was that Finn wouldn't love her. Yes. It may seem very coincidental that they loved each other. But, growing up only a house apart and going to school together for over 16 years doesn't stop them from gaining feelings like they have. In fact... they've had years upon years to let their feelings develop.  
"Well, Ms. Shiftwell, lets get started."

Boom! I started this because there are tons of Folley shippers, but very little fanfictions. Trust me, I've read every one that's still around. I love me some Folley #Folley4Eva


	2. like Drizzy Drake

OMG the positive feedback! And so much of it! OMG guys! Btw, this is, humanized if you didn't already know. So, what should Holley's hair color be? Debating between brown and black.

The two spies were side by side as they touched down in Paris. One of Finn's closest friends, Siddeley, was piloting them. "Hey, Finn," Sid started, "I just wanted to ask, exactly how long do you plan on staying in Paris?" Finn sighed and started to think out loud, "maybe the whole time. His base of operations is apparently here in Paris."  
"Say no more!" The cheery pilot exclaimed. Holley was looking on to the distance. She seemed troubled. Finn didn't notice at first. But then Holley started playing with her watch, then her necklace, and she was looking around timidly. "Ms. Shiftwell? What seems to be the matter?" Finn asked sweetly. Holley sighed and looked down. Finn placed a hand on her shoulder. "Holley, you can talk to me," Finn encouraged reassuringly. Holley looked into his blue green eyes. She wasn't going to tell him, but the color in his eyes hypnotized her almost. "Finn," she started as she laced her fingers together, "I'm terrified. I'm just so..." Holley didn't finish her sentence before breaking out in tears. She hated to cry in front of Finn, because she didn't want him to think she was weak. But Finn didn't think that. He held her in a hug, "Holley, I'll make sure nothing happens to you, you have so much more to live for than I do." Holley looked down. What did he mean by that? She didn't know too much about Finn, even though they had known each other for almost two decades now. She knew at least that both of his parents were still around. And she knew that only because she kept in close contact with Finn's mother.

(omg, starting first POV of the story!)  
~Holley~  
I was in my car, driving behind Finn. He was going towards the Eiffel tower. Wow! It's so big! Only a few blocks down was a hotel. I took note that it was, FIVE STAR?!

We had parked side by side. I got out of my car and stared at Finn in disbelief. The hotel in front of us was humongous and beautiful. "F-Finn," I stuttered as he got out of his car, "why? How?" Her simply smiled at me and walked me into the hotel like a gentleman.  
I was star struck. If you thought the outside was beautiful, then you haven't ever seen the inside. It was the most visually pleasing thing I've ever seen. I heard Finn say something in French, and the receptionist smiled at us. "Enjoy your honeymoon!" She said in English sweetly. Once Finn and I got in the elevator I looked over at him, "Honeymoon?" He blushed a bit and looked away.  
"only when we're in public, Ms. Shiftwell." I frowned. I liked it better when he called me Holley. I hate it when he's so formal with me. The elevator stopped at our floor and Finn walked out with me in tow. I then realized we were on the very top floor. There were only two room doors up here. He lead me to one side and he unlocked the door.  
Oh my god.  
It  
Was  
Sexy  
"OH MY GOODNESS, FINN! THIS ROOM IS SEXY LIKE DRIZZY DRAKE!" Finn laughed at me (irl I really like Drizzy Drake). The room was set up wonderfully. The colors were monochrome like I liked it, there were two king sized beds, one bathroom, a lounge area, AND A JACUZZI! Oh my gosh Finn. "Finn? How'd you manage to he this," I prodded him. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Holley we work for CHROME, not some regular police force," Finn reminded. I guess he was right, and by the way, Finn had brought in our luggage and placed by the door.  
I had flopped on the bed closer to the window face first. "BLARGELPH!" I shrieked probably earning a glace from Finn. "Holley calm down," Finn started, "I don't know what's wrong, or if anything's even wrong, but chill." I groaned at his response.  
"IM HUNGRY!" I screamed. Finn rolled me over and now I was staring him in the eyes as he pinned me. Damn, his eyes are beautiful. "Finn, I'm hu-,"  
"not another word."  
"but Finny-Winny-Pooh," I was cut off quick  
"NO! just call me Finn, or don't address me at all."

~Finn~  
I secretly love the name Finny-Winny-Pooh. No lies here. I just don't want everyone calling me that.

~Holley~  
Jeez, Finn isn't playing around.  
"Get ready Ms. Shiftwell, we'll be going out somewhere to eat in a bit." He let go of me and I grunted, "I'm getting in the jacuzzi."  
Apparently not. Finn picked me up and dropped me on my bed. "arg! Finn you jerk!" But he's my jerk. Yum.

is eyes are blue in some shots and green in others in the movie. Rewatch if u no belive :v


	3. his face changes colors too?

I was walking back to Finn's car. Alone and cold. Finn had stayed back a bit to take care of something. I was shivering from the cold until I heard footsteps behind me and heard a soft sigh, "Holley, you never change, do you?" Finn asked as he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders giving me warmth. I smiled at him in thanks as we got close to his car, we heard strange noises. Very strange, as if someone was in pain. Finn had already disappeared to find whoever it was.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Finn asked concerned. The woman was a short middle age woman with brown curly hair and brown eyes. She started to cry as she shook her head no. "He, he took my son, I want my baby!" I looked at Finn and he sighed. This was going to be hard.

From what we gathered, Imallion took her son and she was shaken up and distraught. I would be too. Her son was only five. We sent her to protective care while we worked on the case. I was sitting beside Finn on the bed on my laptop. He was too. I was busy typing away on my keyboard trying to escape reality. I was also trying not to stare at Finn. Right now his handsome eyes were squinting at the computer. He let out a huff and closed his laptop and fell back. "Ack, I'm tired. you can continue, Holley." He was breathing heavily. I was running my thin fingers though my brown loose hair. I could feel Finn watching me as I tried to find out more about where Imallion's hide outs are thought to be near. "Holley, you're looking at this the wrong way," Finn mentored as he sat up and leaned against me, "maybe we should check how he was taken down? Where he goes in public? Ways to communicate-" I cut him off.

"Look Finn, he has that little boy. When I think about it, he reminds me of my little brother." My eyes were full of tears as I pulled up a picture of Mark, my five year old brother who is currently in a coma. I started to sob. I had no care in the world at all as Finn held me as I cried. He closed my laptop. I stared him in the eyes. He sighed and broke eye contact. I felt myself nodding off into sleep as tears ran down my cheeks. I felt a gentle touch rub the tears away. "don't cry, my dear," Finn whispered to me. His strong arms were comforting to my sad self. Ugh, Holley Ann Shiftwell, this isn't you. Crying on your partner. He made me look him in the eyes. He sighed as he put one hand on my face as he quietly made me promise, "Ms. Shiftwell, can you promise me that if anything happens to me, that you'll be okay? That you wont be too upset at anything happening to me. Even if I don't die, if I'm even hurt, you wont worry."  
"Finn,"

"Promise me, Holley!" he said louder.

"But you know I don't make promises I can't keep," I groaned. His sighed. He leaned forward and put his soft warm lips on mine. He pulled back and his face turned pink. Not red, but pink. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to-,"

"What the hell do you mean you didn't mean to!" I started to get frustrated.

"You didn't let me finish Holley. I was going to say, I didn't mean to get all emotional. I didn't _want_ to kiss you." I almost died right there. I wanted to curl up into a ball and die. He sensed this, "But I did. I made a promise I have no intentions of keeping when I kissed you Holley."

"And that is," my voiced quivered.

"Letting you get away."


End file.
